My Child with Jade
by vampirechick13
Summary: Its the week of mine and Beck's three years together on Friday. The Gothic Carnival is tht Friday also. Join us to see what Jade West will choose


A/N: IS ANY ONE AWARE OF BECK AND TORI SINGING TOGETHER? I WAS SHOCKED WHEN I FOUND THIS OUT BUT ITS A GOOD SONG LIKE THE OTHERS EVERY ONE HA WITH HER ITS THE SHOW WERE THEY HAVE THAT UPTOWN DOWN TOWN THING I BELIEVE. ALSO THE BEGINNING MAKES ME MAD IT FIRST SOUNDED LIKE JADE SINGING WITH BECK BUT WHEN I LOOKED UP THE VIDEO I FOUND OUT IT WAS TORI =(

My Child With Jade.

Jade's POV

It's sad a pair of scissors is my best friend. I go to school and I see every one lives are so good but not mine. My Parents don't really noticed im there. So I go to my boyfriend Beck's house. Ever since I started to go to Hollywood Arts we been dating our 3 years together might be coming to an end soon. Why? Because im pregnant with Beck's child. He doesn't know it and I just found out yesterday. I didn't want to tell my parents because I fear they'll tell me to get rid of it. And if I keep it i'll get kicked out. Which I'll be fine with just if Beck wants me still. So here I am at school with my coffee looking at Beck debating if I should tell him now or later. I decided now before every one gets to talk to him

"Hey Jade." he put his arm around my shoulder I stepped away from him and pulled im into our make out spot the janitor's closet

"Wanna make out or something?" I shook my head

"Beck what would you do if I told you I was pregnant?" he looked at me like im crazy

"Is it mine?" I nodded

"Nothing well I would make out with you but im not sure if you'll like it."

"Go ahead." we made out then I fixed my out fit after we ended our session then we left the closet our friends were right by it Tori got hit by the door they looked at us Beck shut the door then leaned on it and curved his arms around my torso something new yes but I like it

"Can ask why you guys were in the janitors closet?" Sinjin walks by and looks at me and Beck

"Hey Sinjin help me out here and get me a new coffee." he nodded and took off I smirked Beck kissed my cheek

"Awww look a little Gothic love." Rex the ever annoying puppet said I looked at Robbie

"If that thing says something like that again I will be sure it becomes tiny little pieces and Ill give it back to you." Beck took my hand and left to go to the next class Sinjin found me and gave me my coffee Beck smelled it first then gave it to me I smirked

"One Two..." Sinjin took off like a bat out of hell I smirked and walked in class and sat by Beck and Cat

"Jadey?"

"Cat I told you not to call me that."

"Sorry." Sikowits came in and looked at us

"Since we are doing a romantic play next Jade and Beck will be the main lead under study Tori Vega." I whipped my head to her

"If any thing happens to me Beck will not kiss you." Sikowits looked scared of me I smirked Beck is the father of my child and I own him. Vega will be begging for mercy when it comes to the play. If something happens to me Sikowits looked at me

"Whats the play about?" I took a drank

"A girl who is pregnant and is afraid to tell her family." I spit my coffee out Beck looked at me then at our teacher. I walked out knowing Beck will get my script I walked to the guidance

"Hey Jade." Then Beck comes in

"Beck. You two aren't fighting again are you?" we shook our heads

"Actually the opposite you see Beck is gonna be a father in nine months. And we just started a new play about a girl who is pregnant and is afraid to tell her parents. You both know what my father has done to me. Im not gonna tell them. If I do they probably kick me out. Which then Beck and I will live together hopefully. What should I do?" Beck had an arm around me

"Whose your understudy?"

"Tori Vega." Beck noticed my whole demeanor changed when she was brought up

"Why are you nice to every one but purely mean to Tori?" I looked at Beck surprised he didn't know

"On her second day here she kissed you."

"Oh that was for a skit." I nodded

"It was the way she went about it. After she kissed you and she saw me she didn't have an ounce of sorrow in her. The fact that every one told her you were off limits and the fact that its in a play doesn't matter. Tori kissed you and I hate her for it. I have reasons you know." he nodded as Vega came in I growled at this she looked at Beck then me

"Are you OK from this morning?" I nodded and played nice for awhile

"Jade and Beck have been my first priority sorry Tori but im gonna have you come back another time." you could tell her smile was fake Lance cares more about me because he knew my father and well he didn't really like him that much after I told him that my father abused me. That night was the first night I stayed the night at Becks place. Any one else had parents watching over them but for Beck it was his RV and its out side his parents house they don't care as long as they don't hear any nose and he comes inside on the week days they are fine he only has to eat with them though they even make him pay because if his grades are good and he gets a collage offer they pay him. He gives me money here and there to support my self and so does Lance but not as much as Beck does.

"So should I tell my father?" I broke our silence after Tori left Lance looked at Beck who looked at him then they both looked at me

"Take either me or Beck with you. That way he doesn't abuse you. Do you want me to talk to Sikowits about the play have Tori and Andre do it?"

"I can do it. Im here for my creativity acting is my second nature. Plus its the fact that I might relive the beginning of the play." he nodded

"Is that all for today?" I nodded Beck got up and helped me up and we walked out Beck said thanks to him he nodded and said any time we went to our math class every one was looking at us the teacher was too

"Why are you two late?"

"We were with Lance." she nodded and we took our seats Andre and Cat were looking at us weird Beck wrote me a note

**At lunch time want a coffee and a salad? **I smiled and nodded to him knowing he would get me a lunch too when the bell rang we went to the Black box Theater it was empty we got on sage until Sikowits came out of the blues and looked at us

"Lance want to see you guys before you head to lunch." we nodded and every one came filing in Tori looked at Beck then me again if she does it any more I will punch her I grabbed my scissors Beck noticed this and took them from me I looked at him

"What were you gonna do with this."

"Throw them." he looked at me

"Who?"

"Miss Perfect." he nodded Cat came up on stage with us

"Hey hey... so rumor has it Robbie and Cat are dating!"

"You are!" she nodded

"That's so cute Cat he won't bring Rex on dates will he?" she shook her head

"I asked him not to."

"Good because now we can go on double dates!" she squealed Robbie came up with us with out Rex though he was sitting on a chair

"Robbie you better treat her right! If not I will cut you into tiny pieces and say my dog did it." Beck looked at me

"You don't have a dog."

"That's what you think." Cat looked afraid

"Dogs don't like cats! So dogs don't like me! EEPP!"

"Cat dogs like humans not their names." she nodded

"OK every one take it from the top."

Beck: Hey baby whats up? (Jade bites lip and look up into Becks eyes and sighs fake smiles)

Jade: Hey nothing much umm... umm.. what would you do if I told you I was pregnant?

Beck: Well I would make out with you but you probably won't like that. (Jade eyes looked at him and smirked.)

"THATS NOT IN THE SCRIPT!" Vega yelled

"How about you just shut up and let us do it this way!" Jade yelled back

"No your doing it wrong."

"In your eyes I am but to Beck's eyes im not. Why don't you jump off a cliff?"

"Why don't you stop being mean?"

"I would but thats not in my nature." she smirked Sikowits came in the middle of them and he thought of an idea

"So every one scrap this play! Jade and Tori gave me an idea!" we looked at him

"Whats the idea?" Beck came to me and wrapped his arms around me Sikowits smirked

"Two girls fighting over a guy!" I growled at im grabbed my scissors from Beck and marched to the teacher he walked back wards

"I get to write the script then." he nodded his head Jade walked away from them Beck shook his head at her Tori looked at us

"Jade what have I done to you?" Cat was behind me

"She has the right to be mad at you." I looked at Cat the she walked off Beck pulled me to him Tori looked jealous hmmm I could use that in the play

"Rumor has it that you kissed my boy friend the second day you were here."

"Roll playing? And I said I was sorry!"

"I don't believe in that word do I Beck?" I twisted in his arms to kiss him Tori pulled me from him Cat and Andre pulled her hand off of me Beck grabbed my stuff and led me away

"Watch your back Vega!" I growled Beck took me to Lance

"Hey guys thank you for coming Sikowits didn't want to change the play. But I did get him to agree on one thing you tell your father after the play when every one is there still." I nodded

"Actually because of me and Tori we got the play to change the play. Two girls fighting over a guy." I said pointing at Beck

"But I get to right the play." he nodded

"Well thats good." I nodded and smirked and the bell rang Tori came back in here she looked at Beck then me and I flew for her then Beck and Lance pulled me off of her we walked out to the Lunch Area every one went silent as we walked through Sinjin he gave a salad and a coffee I smirked Beck smiled at this. He knew I was the queen of the school again

"So you got your title back how does it feel?" I shurgged

"Not any different. Cat Robbie sit with us and talk." they nodded and came over to me and Beck Tori came out spotted Beck and Me I stood up and she left in a quick manner. Cat looked at us happy

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"How you two Vegan's came together." they looked shock but nodded

"Well I was at my locker when Robbie and Rex came up to me and asked me out. Then Rex gave him a funny comment." Tori and Andre were together happy I growled shes one of the few people I have to force to bow to me

"Well that's a nice story. Wanna do me a favor. Tell Vega that I wanna talk to her and her only in the Janitor's closet after lunch. Beck will be out side of it." Beck looked at me I nodded

"Lets go now so we don't have to worry about her." he nodded and we left Cat looked over at our table and noticed we were getting up and leaving

"Andre come." he did

"Yes Jade."

"Make sure she comes. If not I will ruin her acting and singing career. As you know my father." I make my father out to be this guy who loves his daughter when in truth he don't hes drunk every night when he comes home he locks my door then unlocks before he leaves never checks in on me. Beck knows this when in truth its his dad I call him mine because he acts like it more then mine does. And Beck is fine with me calling him dad. Becks parents love me even though im Gothic I guess somethings couldn't go wrong Beck smiled at me when we reached the closet and we kissed

"Jade I got her." I smirked

"Thank you Andre." he nodded and gave her to us Beck and I smirked I put her in the closet kissed Beck then went in

"Don't try to play innocent with me brat." Tori looked up at me

"What is this all about?"

"You want Beck but your not gonna have him and your gonna hurt your self by the way. So if you give Beck one more look you'll be glad to know that I been ready since your second day to kill you. So if I were you I would fuck off and please me the way every one else does!"

"Trina doesn't treat you this way." I smirked

"Thats were your wrong." she looked afraid but she took a mop head and whacked me with it I other other hand broke it and flung her down I looked at her

"Was that really a smart move?" she said nothing but I went up to her and picked her up then I felt this gut wrenching pain I screamed out in pain and Beck threw open the door and picked me up told Andre he is taking me to the hospital. I kept sobbing and holding my side he thresh held me and the hospital people looked at him and gave him a wheel chair they led us to a bed Beck helped me get dressed in the night gown for the hospitals. They touched my stomach and they asked questions then they asked if I ever had sex I said yes and im pregnant hes my boyfriend. They nodded and went to go get one those Ultrasound thing you could tell beck was scarred. I kissed his hand that he held when they came back in they told me I was gonna be moved into an actual room. I looked at Beck he nodded I only let him touch me. He was the only one I would trust because of my father. When they found out what was wrong with me they told both of us

"Your gonna have to be here for a week. I know you don't want too sweetie but it could kill your child." that got me scarred I normally don't get scarred

"Whats wrong with her?"

"The child has moved to her appendix and and she can't adjust to it because she is so short. Usally when something like this happens the father of the child is taller. Which you are. But she has twins..." I gasped and looked at Beck and he smiled at that but frowned when she continued

"Which has never happened the children grew while she was standing therefore creating them to go to her appendix." Beck looked at her

"How can we fix it?" the doctor looked at me

"They may be ready now. Its possible I'll come back in and hour with another ultrasound." we nodded he left and shut the door Beck looked at me

"Im sorry I did this to you." I looked at him and smiled

"Im fine with it. Look at me im far happier then what I could be with my father. Yet we don't even live together. Yet your still with me. Just promise me... VEGA!" she came in and I glared at her she shrugged it off and stood by Beck I growled and Beck walked to the wall and glared at Tori's head

"Can I help you?" she looked at me

"Why did you tell my mother that you hate me?"

"Oh I said that to her my bad I thought she was Robbie's mom." Beck shook his head at me

"Im here to tell you to make me look good because a huge movie producer is going to be at the play."

"What makes you think I would make you look good? I hate your guts how do you know I won't take that roll?" Beck looked shocked at me but he knew I was just getting to Tori she walked out in a huff I smirked Beck came back to me and looked to me

"You really hate her don't you?" I nodded

"She kissed you and your mine." he kissed me

"I know I am babe I love you."

"I love you too." Cat came in with my lab top

"How did you get in the house?"

"Your mom was walking out to her car and I walked in." I nodded to her Beck pulled over the trey to put things on

"I hope I can get out of here soon." Cat left Andre came in and glared at Beck

"How long?"

"A month."

"How did you figure it out?"

"Mood swings and Lance told me." Beck looked at him

"Your lying!" he shook his head I growled and launched at him only to shriek.

"TAKE THE NEEDLES OUT BECK!" he nodded and he did and the machines went to the straight line the nurses came in and looked at me who is pounding on Andre the weird part was Beck wasn't even helping me he was letting me do this to his best friend the doctors pulled me off and Andre left in a rush I looked at Beck

"I rather go through that then let you get hurt by me pulling you off." I nodded they put the needles back in me

"If she ask you to take the needles out don't." he nodded and looked at me I opened my lab top when the left and started to write the play Beck looked at me

"Hey Jade can I go home?" I looked at him sadden that he wants to go home

"Why?"

"Your just writing the play." I stretched my hand to him he grabbed it

"Want me to tell them that you'll be sleeping in the next bed because you want to know what is wrong with me?" he looked tired

"I know this sounds weird but if I have to ill sleep with you. I have school tomorrow I have to go and tell Sikowits and Lance." I bit my lip and nodded

"Sikowits will replace me with some one else then just say im sick tomorrow is Friday any ways." he nodded then Sikowits came in

"Lying won't get you any where."

"Well im not gonna let my boyfriend kiss another girl!" Beck raised his eyebrow at me and they came in with an Ultrasound Sikowits stayed they said that they can go into surgery with me and move the children up or we have an abortion. Because I can die if I don't choose one of these two choices we have.

"So Jade you think you can still be in a play?" I nodded

"Yes Vega isn't getting my spotlight any more! I rule the school every one fears me! It's time Tori bows to me!" Beck nodded Sikowits looked at me

"You do know that people are looking for People like Vega?" I w as about to lunge when Beck Yelled at him

"GET OUT NOW AND DON'T COME BACK YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EVEN SAY THAT TO HER SURE SHES NOT SMART AND OUT GOING AS THAT SULT BUT SHE IS BETTER SHE MEAN TO HER FOR ONE REASON AND BECAUSE OF YOU TOO. SO IF I WERE YOU BEFORE I TAKE HER IV'S OUT YOU MIGHT WANNA LEAVE BEFORE I KILL YOU." then Andre comes in

"Should I come back later?" he bought im sorry cards and flowers they were black and a dark green I shook my head he set them on the window pane Sikowits finally left Andre looked at Beck

"Why did you yell at him?"

"He said more of the famous people will go for Tori so I screamed at him. I normally don't get violent unless its about my girlfriend and she can't defend her self. Right now she truly can't." He nodded

"Hey do you think Cat will hang with me at a club. I would invite you guys but before Robbie and Tori we were closer to each other now were not. So I think us four should go and do some thing together ya know." we nodded we haven't done that in awhile the doctors came back in and looked at me

"So what did you choose."

"I didn't get a chance to talk to Beck." she nodded and left as did Andre he could of stayed but I think he felt like he was an intruder

"They gave me two options one is have an abortion the second one is have surgery and move the kids up into my stomach." he looked saddened at this

"Do you have enough money to do the surgery? If not ill ask my dad. Ill pay for it." I smiled at him

"Thank you but tell them that you want to be in there holding my hand sure ill be sleeping but I need you in there because of my father." he nodded to me and they came back in and looked at me

"Surgery and can he be in there holding my hand ever since my parents divorced hes been there for me." they nodded and they told him he'll keep his mouth shut or he could talk to me. When they came in and told me when my surgery is they said its at 2:00pm i told them that Beck has school at that time and im not gonna do this with out him they nodded Beck came in with coffee i looked at him

"What if im not allowed to drink this after my surgery what am i suppose to do?" he kissed me

"Calm down first off second ill have one and ill give you some sips of mine." i nodded

"I go in tomorrow while your at school will you be able to get out of there by two?" he nodded

"Ill tell my mom that your going in for surgery because of something your father done to your stomach." i nodded his parents knew that i get abused by my father.

"Babe go home and get some...Mrs. Oliver what are you doing here?" Beck looked up to see his mom in the door way

"Jade, Beck how are you guys? Are you OK sweetie?" i nodded and i hit Beck and nodded to her

"Mom i don't want to come off as you thinking were irresponsible because we have been. Im not sure how it happened i can say that. But i gotten Jade pregnant with twins and since im tall the children has stretched and now she has to go into surgery so she doesn't have to have an abortion." his mom came over to me and took my free hand

"Sweetie i want you to know your not alone i've gone through this and with Becks father. Your gonna end up losing the kids in surgery. Then Beck dad thought it was my fault we lost the kids yes i had twins also. but any ways i was the exact age you are now and also Becks dad broke up with me for a month. I want you to know if he does break up with you don't go back to your house stay at our house in his old room. And ill help you with this. in fact before the surgery took place with me i thought that if i had an abortion i wouldn't feel right. So i lost them but i have also lost another part of me. I don't want that to happen to you at all sweetie." I have a feeling that she was like me when she was in school how else would all of this happen to her almost like im actually in her steps now. Beck looked at her for the longest time then back at me

"Jade will you be OK for awhile by your self?" i nodded and took another sip of his coffee they walked out. I started to type a break up part of me and Beck for the play when we broke up i break into a song it sounds good i wrote it awhile back when i thought Beck was gonna leave me for Alyssa Vaughn Andre will help me on this also i think i might want a back round choir i think it'll sound good. I picked up my phone and texted Andre as Beck came back in looking shocked

"My mom was like you in high school." i looked at him

"I kinda already noticed that by her story." he looked shocked

"How can you figure that out."

"A girl knows when another girl has family problems. Let me Guess her father also?" he nodded

"Around your age my parents did the same thing we did and when they broke up she moved in with his family. Saying since we were gonna have children she decided to move in."

"Wow thats something i would do." he nodded

"So hows the play coming?"

"Awesome i wrote a song awhile back great for this play but im gonna have to ask the principal to let me have a church choir or the schools choir." Beck looked at me shocked

"Want me to ask him for that tomorrow? He likes me and he's scared of you."

"That why i wanted to ask him." he nodded his mother came back in

"Jade me and Beck have discussed that so you don't get screwed over in surgery we want you to have an abortion. That way you can get the main lead in the part your writing Beck has told me your really good." i looked at him and smiled then i looked at her

"Beck get in my bag and get one of the other plays i have written. And give it to your mother. Im gonna warn you there are sharp items in there."he shook his head i then text Cat and asked her to get some fake blood from some where i told her ten gallons Andre text back and said ok he will come and get it Cat said KK

"Jade will you do it?" i looked at Beck

"If we don't break up after wards yes. I hate the Idea still they haven't gotten to see the world yet Beck." he looked hurt also

"I know but for this your gonna be in recovery for only three days were as a surgery you would be in recovery for a week and we can't afford that. I don't want Tori to get another main part and I as the male lead. ESPECIALLY if you wrote the play." i nodded

"They would still need another girl for this play and also i don't think Vega would sing this song. It might be a little to high for her." He looked at me

"How high can you go?" i smirked

"Really high ill show you in a rehearsal." Andre came in

"Give me my bag Beck." He did I searched threw it and looked for my French song that has American language also.

"It needs to sound Gothic Oprah style and i want the high school choir for the high lighted parts." he nodded Cat came in and looked at me

"My brother got Blood for you. Its in the Black box theater." i nodded

"Thank you." They both left

"Beck as much as i hate to say this lets do it. But promise me if we get married we go for a child right away." he smirked and nodded then he looked confused

"Would they sweat like me?" i laughed at that.

"It depends if im in 89 degree weather and stuck in your RV." he pouted that was the only time i sweated and i haven't yet.

"In our props room do we have a real bath tub or a plastic one that can hold a persons weight?"

"We have a real one." i nodded

"Good." he looked at me and smiled

"What are we gonna do with that?"

"You'll see." I truly hope that the move producer likes this play. To me it seems like a lot of seen changes but it works fine the play is better then.  
The doctors came in again

"Is it possible to change my mind?" she looked at me and nodded

"Of course it is just let me go and get the stuff that is needed then we can do it." i nodded and squeezed Becks hand then i let go of it and finished the play you see Becks character James realized that he only wanted to make me jealous and not hurt me he saw my little bath filled with blood and me climbing out of it in a black prom dress tares every where and i started to sing. When he is wearing all white hes at a church as i walked down the aisle and im covered in blood but this time in a wedding dress to ruin his and Vega's wedding as im still singing. I hit saved ad then shut my lap top and looked at him

"They play is done i only need to Print it out." he nodded and kissed my forehead

"Wow Jade this play is so great can i ask my husband to find an actor and put it on? The big screen?" I was shocked

"Its big screen worthy?" she nodded i clapped in glee. Wow that was a Cat move. They came back in Beck took my hand and kissed it they put the needle in my stomach area i winced as i felt it kill the children and i started to cry a little my children will never see the world. RIP my dear children. When the doctor left i looked at Beck

"Can we have a funereal for them?" he looked at me and smiled. And nodded and kissed me

"How long do i have to be in here?"

"Two more hours so they can watch over you." i nodded then called the nurse in she came in and looked at me

"Yea?"

"Can i just go home im fine if any thing happens to me ill come straight back i promise." she nodded and wen t out to get my dispatch papers i signed them and i walked out i told them i don't need a wheel chair its for sissies im not one Beck got me to his car and kissed me

"Im proud of you."

"Im sorry i hate the feeling right now." he nodded and helped me in the car when he got in i kissed him he was surprised

"Jade are you OK?" i nodded and we drove off back to his RV i looked at him

"Can we be in your parents house tonight?" he nodded and kissed me again

"First tell me why?"

"That way if something happens to me." he nodded and grabbed both of us clothes we also got a bag of hair supplies mostly his stuff for that. any ways i grabbed my razor and shampoo and body wash. then we left to the house his dad answered it and hugged me

"I hope you get better soon. I loved the Play also, would you mind if you were in it though?" i shook my head i wouldn't mind

"Also Beck can you be in it? Start acting young gets you better chances." Sikowits have told us that over and over Beck nodded at this Beck's mother came around the corner

"He kicked you out?" i laughed and shook my head

"No were over here so that way nothing happens to me." she nods and told us dinner is ready if we want some she made extra i asked her what is she having ans she said spaghetti i sat down at the table after that Beck sat beside me and kissed my forehead his mom served us and told Rick to get us drinks

"So Jade how are you sweetie?" i looked at Mae

"Im fine i hurt because..." then i broke down in sobs Beck sees me cry and comes over to me and hugs me

"It's OK Jade i promise."

"I know its just well i feel bad." he kissed my head

"I know what you mean. How about when we are ready this time we will make them." i kissed his hand he sat back down his dad gave us drinks he looked at his dad

"Is Jades drink Diet?" he shook his head

"She needs diet." i looked at him

"Exactly what is that suppose to mean?"

"You know umm you only drink diet." i kissed him

"That's very considerate of I don't always have to have always have perfer that." he nodded his mom looked at me

"Jade not that its my business but how are you like this?"

"My father has done it im not sure if i can survive so me being like this helps me to not think about him." she nodded

"I was like you only my mother. I never saw my father that much exuse work." i nodded thats how my mother was

"Did you find solace in your boyfriend too?" she nodded

"And scissors." Beck stared at his mom shocked

"Seriously? Did you watch scary movies until you fell asleep when something bad happened to you that day?" she nodded i got up and hugged her

"I guess Beck choose a great girl. We should hang some times." Beck looked at me then he looked at her

"Mom whats your favorite scary movie?"

"Grudge movies!" i squealed and hugged her

"We should watch them!" Beck and his dad flinched

"No how about we watch the new movie the Unborn?" i looked down at this

"What is it about?"

"Im not ohhhh never mind im sorry Jade." i smiled

"It's OK i didn't know i would be sensitive to that." she nodded and got up took our dishes Beck and i went to the living room and watched tv for awhile until he got a call i raised an eyebrow at him

"Hello?"

"Hey yeah she is umm ill have to ask her." i looked at him

"Do you want to go to Tori's to play cards?"

"Her place for real i really hate her sometimes." he kissed me and nodded

"Do you wanna go?" i nodded

"Me and Jade are going to one of our friends house."

"Correction his friend." he shook his head his mom said have fun and the door will be unlocked. I got in his truck and we headed over before we got there he stopped for coffee i drunk mine all gone then i took some sips of his

"Damn chick the whole thing is all gone already?" i nodded

"Did it scorched your mouth?" i shook my head

"Were here." i walk out and went in with out even knocking every one looked at me

"YOUR OUT!" i nodded Cat hugged me i hugged back

"Your gonna love the song tommorow."

"Your already done with it?"

"Just gotta add the choir." i hugged him then sat down Beck beside me Cat on my other side and Trina came down

"AWW I have to know my shipping code." Beck squeezed my thigh we I won all night this time Andre and Beck and Robbie were sure they were gonna win

"Here's a deal if either of you win i will TRY my best to be nice to all of you. Beck ill tell you later if you win. If i win you three have to be my servant." Beck groaned at this. I smirked he knew how high maintains i can be. Beck dropped his cards first he either came in last or second Robbie was next. Then Andre he was close to mine i flipped mine over and it was a royal flush i smirked i knew i won

"Robbie Andre and Beck you three lost." they groaned i smirked at this

"Robbie go get me a drink." he got up with out question

"How long are we gonna do this babe?" i looked at him then smirked

"A month." i pulled out a new pair of scissors they had blood on them i gave them to Andre

"Clean them." Tori decided to watch a movie with us. I sat beside Beck Trina came sat beside Becks other side and put HIS ARM AROUND HER! Mistake one bitch

"Robbie my feet need a message!" I put my feet up across Becks lap he started to take off my shoes with out questions

"Beck have you been Jades slave before?" he nodded i smirked

"Should we be worried?"

"You can tell them why now." he nodded Robbie told Trina to move so he can message my feet she didn't bother so i kicked her and Tori wasn't fazed by it. Trina stormed up the stairs. Good no one likes her

"Hey Beck how come we never hear were you were from?" then Trina came back down and went to the fridge and got a water bottle and dumped it on me i got off of Beck and flew at her Andre gave me my scissors back and i started to poke her with them she screamed for me to get off of her Tori was trying to pull me off of her

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YA GANK!" just for that comment i cut her hair she screamed and thrashed and flailed her arms trying to hit me but not succeeding Beck pulled me off of her

"I was actually having fun." Trina stood up and all the blood from the cuts i gave her was oozing out i thought it was sweet. Tori and Cat on the other hand thought it was gross. I looked at Tori

"Do you have any clothes i can borrow?" she nodded we went up stairs to her room.

"Do you actually listen to them?"

"No i just like the lead singer." she pulled out a bag filled with Dark clothes

"You can have any thing in here underwear and bras have been washed recently." i nodded and thanked her i told her if something like that happened again i was gonna keep the clothes here. She said its fine she don't really wear those any more I walked down and Beck stood there speechless not sure why.

"Why aren't you talking?"

"You look really hot right now." to prove his point he had to fix his pants

"Robbie give me my drink." he mumbled something

"What was that Robbie i couldn't hear you."

"I said nothing."

"Your gonna learn to voice your own thoughts when something like that comes up. Your not gonna have Rex any longer. Now spill what you said!"

"I said you would be those high maintains actresses." i smirked hes gonna be in for it. He gave me my drink Beck lead me off of the stairs Tori and Cat were shocked they didn't say any thing Beck sat me on his lap Tori looked at me

"Teach me how to get a guy whipped!" Beck looked at her

"Im not whipped! Im just simply doing what we bet." i smirked he is and he knows it

"Hey Beck you should firgure out how to spread her legs more often she seems up tight!" i smirked at this

"If you must know puppet we have sex every month on our anniversary. And Oh look i guess Friday it is! Wanna come over and viedo tape it?" Robbie and the rest of the gang were shocked i spoke about my sex life Beck was getting hard under neath me i smirked

"I think we should call it a night." i groaned

"But i was just getting started!" Trina came down stairs and strait up to me and slapped me across my face. I flexed my neckles and punched her in the eye she blacked out

"Watch your back slut. I always get revenge. Oh and also your life will get worse if you tell any one about this." i spat at her she only groaned me and Beck walked out after that. Not a word was said when we shut the door I looked up at Beck he smirked

"..." i silenced him then text him

**"Drive down the street. Ill meet you there in a mintue." **he nodded then left

"Wow Jade is one Badass!"

"Really Tori i thought you were afraid of her?"

"I am. But she rocks! I know i said i don't like her but shit she can be a good friend if she is set on it. I hope we can become friends now thats she is after my sister."

"Actually Jade doesn't do that. She only does a one day revenge thing. ONE TIME MY BROTHER TRIED TO DO REVENGE AND JADE ALMOST KILLED HIM." thats when i walked in

"I forgot my scissors." they nodded and i picked them up with Trina still on the floor i cut her hair again.

"Were still not even." Tori smirked

"Jade i will let you in at night to tourchure her any time you want." i stopped and smirked

"Thats a mistake." then i walked out Becks car was there for me i walk to it Beck looked at me

"Damn baby." i raised my eye brow at him?

"I think you should get rid of this." i looked down then smirked

"I will later."

"Are we gonna viedo tape it?" i looked shocked at him

"If you want to i don't mind." i smirked and looked at him

"Really when were famous they'll find it and it'll be our sex tape imagine your father when he finds out his son and future daughter in law has a sex tape." he looked at me shocked

"Damn." i looked at him shocked

"Really you truly wanted to?" he nodded

"Why?"

"So when your away from me I can watch that."

"And do what!"

"Well..."

"OK i got it." wow i have a werid boy friend. We got to his house and parked the car his RV lights were on i looked at him then pointed ot his place

"Beck?"

"It might be my father." Or not a girl came out of his place saw his car then comes running to him i looked at him

"Who is she?"

"My cousin from hell." he got out of the car and hugged her i got out to meet her she was dressed in black

"Did you just rob some one?" she looked at me

"No how about you?"

"No normal style for me." right now i look like a preppy goth

"You sure you didn't suduce the police?"

"Oh hunnie you know when you try to rob things you do it with illegal things." she smirked

"Im Jamie Becks only gothic cousin you?"

"Im Jade Becks first gothic girlfriend." she smirked

"Dude you have to come to the Gothic Carnival this year! Its in LA i go every year thats why im here." i nodded

"I go when its here."

"Oh how i cant wait Friday a midnight!"

"I know the Timing."

"What is this Gothic Carnival?"

"You have to be gothic to get in. And no you can't just dress up in black to get in."

"Its at a graveyard Beck."

"I watch movies there with Jade."

"Oh cool i wish my boyfriend would do that." i looked at her

"Whose your boy?"

"He lives in Texas and yes hes a gothic guy he truning to be normal soon." i grimaced at that

"That sucks." Beck looked at me

"What am i?"

"Gothic wanna be." his cousin answered it.

"If it helps Jade then yes ill be a wanna be."

"Don't worry about him."

"How do i become full Gothic so i can get in." we smirked

"Alright after school tomorrow we'll take you shopping. You staying here?" she nodded

"In Beck's Parent's house." i nodded

"So am i wanna dye our hair black and put streaks in it?"

"I wanna color my tips wanna help me?"

"I sware your not the girlfriend i was just with."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Your being nice to my cousin and your having a convo. Thats something you dont ever do. Unless its my mom."

"Were all goths Beck i have a connection with them." he nodded we all walked into his parents house we went to the guest bathroom after that

"What color do you want your tips."

"I gotta recolor it black first."

"Jade ill be in my room if you need me." i nodded he left and his cousin looked at me

"Damn girl." i looked at her

"I never knew you were Becks couisn."

"Never stopped being it."

"Im glade you are. Do you think we should tell Beck your my best friend ever since we first met. At the Third Annual LA Gothic Carnival." she nodded

"Im stoked for go this year because i hear they opened a mousalium and the band will be playing in it!"

"Awesome!" we high fived Becks mom knocked on the door

"Jade doll are you OK?"

"Yeah Jamie is here and were talking. We go back and i didn't know she was Becks couisn you can come in." she did and gave Jamie a hug

"Jamie how i missed you so much. You should serouisly move out here. Your have great quality in Acting."

"That runs in the family. Whose side did it come from?"

"Mine, Becks dad side is all business." I nodded

"Would you let me and Jamie go to the Gothic Carnival?" she nodded

"What time?"

"Midnight."

"You'll be sleeping in Becks RV that night." then it hit me

"Jamie i cant that mine and Beck's..." i hate when i forget one but this one is huge its our three years together.

"Take him. Teach him how to act like it." i nodded I looked at Jamie

"Help me?" she nodded

"Now both of you go to bed and don't color your hair do it tommorow Jade you have school." i nodded and walked off to Beck's room the TV was on a Gothic channel i laughed

"Why are you laughing?"

"Really since when do you watch the Gothic Channel?" i don't really think he needs to know what happens at three on this channel. I don't belive in it but alot of goths do and were gonna stay at the festival for the entire time

"Babe if me and Jamie teach you how to become a goth will you please go with me this friday?"

"Of course."

"Friday is our anniversary though." i looked at him  
he came to me

"Both of these things are important to you. So how about when we come home we have some fun."

"Jamie will be in the RV with us."

"Why?"

"Your mom doesn't want in here at that time." he nodded

"What about a hotel?" i gave him a kiss

"If you truly want it on Friday. Since your doing something for me ill let you take me to a hotel. And we'll have some fun Just give your Keys to Jamie or we can drop her off." he nodded Jamie came in and hugged me i knew something was up after that so i texted her

**TO: JAMIE**

**What are you doing? **

**From:JADE**

**TO: JADE  
**

**Don't worry about it doll.  
**

**FROM:JAMIE  
**

**TO: JAMIE  
**

**Why not?  
**

**FROM: JADE  
**

**TO: JADE  
**

**Im seeing if my cousin is cheating on you.  
**

**FROM: JAMIE  
**

**TO:JAMIE  
**

**Your in my boyfriends RV then?  
**

**FROM: JADE  
**

**TO: JADE  
**

**Yes do you know there's like sixty pairs of scissors **

**FROM: JAMIE  
**

**TO: JAMIE  
**

**Those are mine.  
**

**FROM: JADE  
**

**TO: JADE  
**

**WTF do you do with them  
**

**FROM: JAMIE  
**

**TO JAMIE  
**

**They are my obsession  
**

**FROM: JADE  
**

**TO: JADE  
**

**WOW  
**

**FROM...  
**

"Jade who are you texting?"

"Jamie."

"Tell her night and go to bed we have school tomorrow." i pouted

then i opened the window and Beck pulled me back

"Your not going to text in the RV."

"Beck!" i whined then i thought of something

"Your suppose to be my servant!" then Jamie came in

"Hey guys Jade hes all good oh by the way i would get the smell of sex out of there." Beck just looked at him

"Why were you in my RV?"

"To see if you were cheating on Jade."

"Really you asked my cousin to do your dirty work?" i smirked

"Thats not what i said. I didn't tell her to do any thing like that."

"Alright, i guess. Both of you go to bed." we looked at each other

"Beck she is my best friend can we please stay up?"

"Jade you have school tommorow."

"I know but i havent seen her since three years ago."

"Fine go out to the RV then." i squealed we walked out Beck gave me my phone back when we got down to the door Becks mom was there

"Hello Jamie,Jade."

"Aunt Mae."

"Jade you have school go back to Becks room." i pouted

"Tommorow is thrusday if that helps."

"It doesn't Mae please?" Beck came and got me and took me up stairs

"Please..." He looked at me

"Jade why don't you wanna go too school. Don't you wanna get revenge on Trina?" i smirked and nodded

"Then get some rest." I nodded and finally fell asleep a couple hours later Beck shook me awake i wake up to see him fully dressed and his hair all done

"You got up early for your hair?"

"No i took a shower."

"What time is it?"

"Time for you to go and get ready." i nodded and got up Jamie came in already dressed and she looked at me

"JAAADE!"

"WHAT!"

"Beck you should get her coffee." i rolled my eyes and went to take a shower

"Jamie let me see your clothes!" she came in with them

"Im wearing this on friday."

"We can wash it im wearing it today and Tell Mae to drive you to the Hollywood Arts office. So you can try out." she nodded

"What about my boyfriend?"

"He'll deal with it he's a lead singer in a band he leaves you behind."

"Ughhh you drive me up the walls some time!" then she walks out i finish getting ready I go out of the room with my stuff beck gives me coffee we tell every one by and i hug Jamie then we leave

"So you and Jamie are best friends?" i nodded

"Your not mad are you? She and i talk for hours about our family."

"Tell me she doesn't talk about her cousin."

"She don't well this one that lives with your grandma in Canada thats it. I never knew she was your cousin."

"Good." we arrive at school once we enter the school all eyes were on us

"If i get to three and every one is still looking at us all of you will get it!" they all looked away after that Cat came up to us

"Jadey!"

"Cat..." Trina walked around the corner as i said her name so i cut off and looked at what she was doing then i looked at Cat

"Cat i want you to monitor Trina's moves today." she nodded then she walked off Tori came to us and looked disgusted

"Jade i need your help."

"With what?"

"It concerns you too. Last night when Trina sat by Beck did she do any thing else?"

"Yes put his arm around her."

"Well thats because she now wants him as a boyfriend." i growled at this then smirked

"I have a plan." I looked at Beck

"Get Jamie here." he nodded and then walked out me and tori walked to Sikowits class when he came he looked at me

"Were's Beck?"

"He'll be here before lunch."

"Well then is your play typed up?"

"Yes witch reminds me I need to talk to the principal to use the school choir. Are we having practice before lunch again?"

"Umm do you want to?"

"I still have...Jamie why did you just climb through the window?" she looked at me and sat on my lap then Beck came in

"Found her."

"I noticed."

"So what am i doin here?"

"Can you do a scene for me?"

"I don't go here i was just told to come here by my couisn and his girlfriend." he nodded

"Still do a scene your from Beck's family you have to be good." he gave her the papers and she looked at them

"I love this sense can i do it now?" Sikowits nodded

"It was 1964..." she finished it then sat back down in my lab Tori pouted Beck and i smirked Sikowits looked st her

"Your truly Beck's cousin."

"Yes i am and if you say that one more time im gonna take my best friends scissors from her and your gonna have ta deal with me." He looked at us three

"Wow i can tell why your Jade's friend."

"Why that?"

"You give witty comments to." Then she got up i pulled her back down Beck looked at her

"Jamie your not gonna get me and Jade in trouble."

"I would be late for the Carnival then." i told her

"Well we cant have that now can we."

"Carnivals i love carnivals. One time my brother went to a Carnival he shot a clown and now he cant go back to one." i pulled out some fake keys and gave it to her

"Play with the Keys Cat." Jamie looked at me

"Can you tell me why im here?"

"Your accepted into Hollywood Arts now Tori since your the president of your class show Jamie around." me Beck and Jamie all looked at her

"Why cant Jade do it?"

"Because we really wouldn't talk much about school this week."

"She's a prep Jade!" i nodded

"I know go have fun with her."

"JADE THATS UNFAIR! YOU WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ME! WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF WERE HAINGING OUT IN A GRAVE YARD AND AND..." I looked at her she breaks down crap i forgot she is exactly like me

"Sikowits let her stay with Jade and Beck she feels more her self when she is around them."

"Hmm i guess i still have to talk to lane did any of you viedo tape it?" Robbie did

"Can i give you back your phone?" he nodded then the Bell rang only two more classes left till lunch i walked down to the Black Box theater Beck followed us i sat her down in a chair

"Your gonna help me get revenge." she looked at me

"Who?"

"Trina Vega, she starting to crush on Beck." Tori walks in we all looked at her

"Hi guys umm i have my private lessons here this period."

"Don't mind us..." me and Jamie both punched him

"If you wanna go on Friday you better shape up." he looked at us

"I have to be nice my Nana on my mothers side i have to be nice to girls at all times." Jamie started to laugh

"Wanna tell me a lie again?" he shook his head.

"Good."

"So tell me about this Trina chick." i did and she was seething

"So lets embarrassed her."

"We will at lunch." she nodded we waited till the bell rang then we headed up on stage we told Jamie to stay there Tori looked at us

"Do you have the play all typed out?" i nodded Sikowits came in and looked at us three

"I love it have you gotten the chance to talk to the principal yet?" i shook my head

"Alright we wont worry about that yet. Beck Tori your scripts. Jade do you still have the original copy?" i nodded

"You can use that." Andre came in with the schools choir i was shocked

"You got him to say yes!" he nodded i hugged him then we started the play Cat was making the costumes. Robbie and Sinjin were making the scenes. Me Tori and Beck were all waiting for our que

"Go Beck and Jade." Tori was off to the side

Beck: Baby you know that i love you and i would never break up with you right?

Jade: I know that you love its just some times i believe that im not enough for you. (Jade looks him in the eyes)

Beck: Why do you think that after all these years? (Tori comes in the picture)

Jade: Oh look if it isn't miss perfect

Tori:Wow you could use some action

Jade: i have alot of action for your info.

Tori: With who the guy you been dating for three years is about to break up with you? Who would date you? You dress in black you act like you own this school when in truth you don't. Its your facade that does! Your parent...

"Jade this is way to mean for me." Sikowits looked at her

"I liked it." we looked at him

"Why don't you like it?"

"I like it but i don't think i should be saying these things they are just mean."

"Fine we'll replace you with Cat but if she doesn't do a good job your coming back." she nodded and the bell rang we were the last ones out Jamie waited for us we went up to the Band stage i took the mic

"QUIET!" every one got silent i smirked

"For those of you who know Beck is mine i want you to be aware that that Trina Vega is wanting to end mine and his relationship. If i were her i wouldn't. Because Beck's cousin Jamie will be going to the school soon. Jamie wanna introduce your self?" she took the mic from me i smirked

"IF ANY OF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH BECK DATING JADE YOUR GONNA HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME! TRINA VEGA COME UP HERE PLEASE?" I walked off the band stage and went to grab her

"Thank you Jade. Are you the talentless Trina Vega every one knows?"

"I wouldn't say talentless but yes i am Trina Vega." she looked proud i went to Beck and told him to get me some coffee and water. He nodded and left

"Did you dump water on Jade last night at your house?"

"Yes i did."

"Why?"

"Because she pushed me off the seat!"

"Oh really? Are you sure it wasn't because you put HER BOYFRIENDS ARM AROUND YOU?"

"No." i smirked Robbie and Andre were up here to i pulled on Jamie's Selve she gave me the mic

"Wanna rethink that hoe. If i were you i would choose your answer wisely. I hate when other girls touch my boyfriend like that. If it was a play i'll try my best to deal with it. But it wasn't so now your gonna feel what your sister felt when she did something like that to Beck and what i felt last night. Robbie Andre dump the coffee on her first." they did

"Boys lets let Jade have some fun too." they gave me both of the water bottles

"I only had one. You almost killed me last night!"

"I have my reasons to. NO ONE LIKES YOU." she ran off the stage me and Jamie high fived

"If any of you want to see what we would do to you. Fuck around with Beck and you'll pay." we got off the band stage Beck kissed me

"That was hot." Jamie hugged me we walked over to our normal table

"Why cant Jamie be Gabriella?" i looked at her

"Because one it would be werid to kiss my cousin and two you cant have two goths in a play like that." Tori looked at Andre i asked the question

"Why not?" Tori looked at me and so did Andre

"How did you..."

"Vega you don't know half the crap about acting." then Beck spoke up

"Thats true you need to give it all you got and your stage kisses suck you need to make every one belivie it." then she looked at me

"So you knew he staged kissed me." i looked at her

"Oh no i knew he did because of you. But i had to let you know i wasn't OK with ethier of you doing that." she looked at me

"So you don't hat..." Jamie spoke up

"Don't ever ask Jade that question if she flat out tells you she hates you then she hates you."

"Thank you Jamie." Beck looked at us

"Why must i be into the werid girls." Jamie punched him

"Your girlfriend isn't werid. Now tell her your sorry!" Jamie now has ever one afraid of her. Lane came over to Us

"Hey Jade this is Jamie right?" i nodded

"She has a locker underneath yours." me and Jamie smirked

"Sweet! " Beck shook his head

"Lane your making a mistake doing that."

"Well that the only one empty we don't know why though." i smirked

"My scissors collection on my locker scared him so he moved in with one of his friends." Jamie smirked

"Let's go decorate my locker!" i smirked and we walked off only to see Trina with a spray can of paint and she was at my locker Jamie pushed her i walked away Beck came in

"TRINA COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" I found her in the black box theater i smirked

"Please don't kill me?"

"Why not? You vandalized my locker! Ruined my scissors! And you try to take my boyfriend from me! I don't know about you but i would kill who ever did those things." Then Beck and Jamie found me advancing on her. They held me back Helen came in and asked what is going on in here.

"She vandalized my locker!" she looked at me then flinched then she looked at Trina

"Is this true?" Trina nodded

"She dumped coffee and water on me!" Beck told Helen why we are fighting and she said i would understand but since she didn't like Trina she was gonna choose my side some how my try out video came on

"Why is that on?" Tori climbs down from the cat walk

"I put it on." i looked at her

"Why?" Trina watched it when Jack popped out she jumped and ran screaming out of the theater i smirked

"Why did you really put it on?"

"Your locker will now be how it was. And your scissors will be replaced you have to make her more afraid of you. In order to get what you want." i smirked

"You watch me don't you?" she nodded

"I take lessons from you. You don't really know it." i nodded

"So what was your first lesson you learned from me."

"To stay the hell away from Beck if i wanted my clothes to be cleaned." i smirked

"I take that into heart." the bell rang for final class mine was in the black box as was Becks Tori walked off after that then the teacher came in the rest of the class filed in

"Class we are learning about dark directing things such as plays and movies." i groaned i already know how. When the bell finally rang Me and Beck left with Jamie she stole the driver side i took the passenger and Beck had the back he smirked i rolled my eyes at him

"Jamie you sure you want to be driving your cousins car?" she looked at me

"Wait you didn't have sex in the car did you?" i smirked

"Well the front is funner than the back to us." Beck smirk got bigger

"EWWWWW! Take the wheel you know were we are going get up there ass hat." he smirked and got up here she grumbled about how that was totally mean. So we got to the mall Beck looked at me

"Do you want earrings?" he looked at me shocked

"Do i have to?" i nodded

"Fine but those fake one." i nodded we went into Gothic Central they know me by my name

"Jade! So you goin this Friday?" i nodded

"Wouldn't miss it!" this store hosts the Gothic Carnival

"Oh this year we are doing something new in April we are having a Gothic Prom!" i squealed and hugged him

"Hey Lenny can you help my boyfriend?" he looked at Beck

"Why?"

"He wants to go to the Carnival this year and its our anniversary Friday." he nodded and showed Beck every thing me and Jamie went to the girls section and we got new out fits

"Damn girl you know how to pick your outfits!"

"Thanks Clare."

"So who is that guy getting Lenny's help he came in with you."

"Thats my boyfriend he wants to be Gothic on Friday." she smirked and nodded

"Thats my girl!" i hugged her i used my card Jamie used hers then Beck and Lenny came to us i looked at Beck then shoved my bag at Jamie and jumped him and kissed him roughly his Gothic style was FUCKIN HOT Jamie pulled me off of him

"Well we know Jade would jump Gothic guys now."

"Hey Beck its on us." he nodded and he received his Gothic Central card now he can get into any thing Gothic with that card. we walked out

"I love the fuckin chain and snake bites and your spike collar! Your a fuckin hot Gothic dude." he smirked and kissed me

"I have fake tatoos also."

"Jamie your in his parents house tonight don't come to the RV." she smirked and nodded

"I have my own guy."

"Beck i want you to wear that look to school tommrow."

"And have you two kill all the girls?" i smirked i didn't think of that

"When you put it that way... Your still wearing the clothes your not getting out of it." he nodded we walked back to the car only to be stoped by Tori and Cat

"Hey guys... Beck?"

"Yea thats my name."

"Your wearing Jade's clothes." sweet Cat said i smiled at her

"He just bought them in Gothic Central."

"Whats that?"

"It's the whole basement of the mall you won't be able to get in dressed like that." Cat looked at me

"I will!"

"Rick isn't working Cat." she pouted

"Who is then?"

"Lenny and Clare." she nodded

"Can i..."

"No."

"Phoey." we walked away

"Alright heres the deal ill drive and you two can make out in the back." I looked at her

"Really because we might take off our shirts?" she nodded

"I don't care. Hes my cousin and ive seen you naked before."

"It was a dare Jamie!" she laughed

"A dare that made sure your clothes were off."

"You better watch it."

"Wait your not gonna pull the Gothic cops on me are you?" i smirked

"I wasn't thinking about that but if you really want me too."

"Im confused guys?"

"My very first Gothic Canival i went to i won all the games. Even the dacing acting and singing ones. I got crowned the Gothic Queen. Still am today. SOOO if you go on Friday one wrong word and ill kill you. I like my status in Gothic world OK?"

"Do you have a crown?" i rolled my eyes

"You'll see it on Friday and no im not wearing it to school."

"If i have to wear these then you have to wear your crown."

"BECK!" i growled then i looked at Jamie.

"Tell him no."

"I kinda agree with him." i clicked my fingers then said the call

"ONE TWO BETTER LOCK YOUR DOOR. THREE FOUR GRAB YOUR CRUCIFIX FIVE SIX THE GOTHIC COPS ARE HERRRRRRREEEEEEE." And they were they looked at me and hugged me i looked at those two

"Wanna say that ill be wearing my crown again?" the shook there head Beck looked amazed

"Your a powerful goth aren't you." i nodded

"Trust me it gets Better on Friday. Guys this is Beck. Beck this is the Gothic cops." they shook hands

"Jade why did you call us?"

"Well you see they told me i have to wear my crown tommorw and i don't want to."

"Jade with all due respect the laws of the Gothic World has spoken on Friday you must wear your crown."

"Even in school thats what they are talking about im only wearing it to the carnival." they nodded and looked at them

"I believe the Gothic Queen has spoken no words shall be said after." they nodded i smirked and got in the car and said thank you.

"Jade don't ever do that again!"

"Then don't give me a reason too. You..." he cut me off by kissing me of course i was gonna be the one to break away first from lack of breath

"Fucker."


End file.
